


标题位出租 顶着弗洛头像者优先考虑

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：假孕（(눈_눈)好的我越来越变态了——）事实证明深夜真的不适合和小姐姐谈论太刺激的——不知道就怎么聊到flo适合备孕——我不知道话题怎么到这个地步的就有了这个脑洞（主要是喜欢怀孕产奶的梗，但不喜欢孩子。和小伙伴达成共识）ooc傻白甜半辆敞篷三轮（如果我最近更的慢了一定是星球大战的错）（好了锅已经扔出去了）如果引起不适，非常抱歉呀_(:з」∠)_





	标题位出租 顶着弗洛头像者优先考虑

米开来带了安全套。  
颗粒物摩擦着弗洛的肉壁，压着敏感点蹭过去让弗洛眼前发白。  
他半张着嘴，眼球向上翻动。  
阴茎抖动的厉害，小孔翕张着吐出乳白色的液体，快要到顶峰。  
软刺带来疼痛和快感，弗洛被艹的在床上滑动，又被握着腰按回到米开来的阴茎上。  
弗洛紧缩后穴，哽咽一声，精液飞溅到下巴上。  
米开来的呼吸加重，趁着弗洛不应期狠狠地捅开他紧缩的后穴，用一个深吻堵住他的嘴。  
弗洛小腹痉挛着，快感让他像条小狗一样吐着舌头，却被米开来咬住，吸进嘴里舔弄。  
米开来咬他的舌根，更用力的艹进深处。  
弗洛觉得自己的内脏都被顶的发麻。  
米开来射在里面，等弗洛不再痉挛才抽出来打结丢掉。亲一下弗洛的脸颊，揉一揉红肿的穴口，搂着他做一些清洁。  
弗洛累得要命，但是他在米开来看不到的地方瞪大眼睛盯着垃圾桶里的安全套。  
——他想给米开来怀个孩子。

他甚至偷偷去做了备孕。  
把自己吃的胖乎乎，坚持锻炼，每天吃进去各种蔬菜。  
等到下定决心的时候他突然意识到，他没跟米开来商量过这件事。  
米开来也出于某种心疼他的理由，很少不带套射进去，即使射进去也很快的抱着他到浴缸里清洗干净。  
可是弗洛现在想要一个孩子。  
他要让米开来射进去，还要射足够多的能让弗洛怀上的量。

可是弗洛太害羞了。  
他不想跟米开来坦白——米开来一定会追着他问为什么。

米开来告诉他今天晚上剧院加班可能不回来了。弗洛隔着话筒亲他。米开来在另一边发出轻快的笑。  
“你自己乖乖的哦。别看恐怖电影，早点睡？”

弗洛在睡觉之前，对着镜子揉自己的小肚子。  
——要是，自己勾引他让他忘了安全套这件事呢。  
浴室的水汽蒸的弗洛有点晕，他迷迷糊糊的觉得这是一个好计划。  
于是弗洛抓起剃刀，犹豫的停留在自己的下巴上。冰冷的刀片提醒着这件事情有些不对，但弗洛还是微微用力挂去一半的胡子。  
软乎乎的毛发掉落在大理石上。  
弗洛手一抖丢下刀片摸着自己并不光滑的下巴。  
被常年遮盖的皮肤白而娇嫩，被刀片划过的皮肤泛着热乎乎的痛感，但是没有划破皮。  
手指按压着遗漏的胡茬，弗洛心里突然空落落的，抓起剃刀胡乱的把大面积的胡子剃干净。把头发梳起来，甚至跑去翻柜子里的一套剧组落下的裙子。  
可镜子里的人看上去真奇怪。  
有种熟悉的陌生感，水汪汪的棕色眼睛像是下一秒就能哭出来。头发乱糟糟的扎在一起，裙子不搭的挂在身上。  
——我在干什么？  
冷空气让弗洛冷静下来，他打了个寒战。看着一团糟的自己。  
他扶住水池，胸口疼的要命。  
不知道什么时候他坚信自己说不定可能也许能给米开来怀个孩子。  
柔软的，圆滚滚的孩子。  
他的胸涨的发疼，小腹上的软肉鼓起一个弧度。米开来在艹进来的时候总是调笑的摸着这一片，在他耳边吹气。  
“你想怀个孩子吗？弗洛，这里会鼓起来，胸口也会渗出奶。”  
米开来咬他的乳尖，用舌头裹住他的手指。阴茎在后穴里顶弄。  
弗洛被艹的昏昏沉沉，下意识的顺从米开来全部指令——夹紧点，腿再张开，我想尝尝你的舌头，亲我一下，乖自己玩，给我怀个孩子吧。  
可是弗洛做不到。  
弗洛垂着头回到床上，把脸埋进米开来的枕头里。香水快要消散的后调混杂着米开来身上独有的味道催的弗洛掉眼泪。  
米开来射给他多少他都不会怀，胸再大也没办法挤出奶。他不是软乎乎的女孩子——他做不到。  
他哭了一会儿觉得冷了，把被子缠在身上，像一只巨大的毛毛虫。  
——米开来更不会喜欢一只毛毛虫。  
弗洛自暴自弃的拖着被子去给自己倒水喝。  
喝到一半门突然开了，米开来举着一兜黑红色的车厘子，开心的张了两下嘴，对着茫然的转过来的弗洛失声了。  
“亲亲弗洛——”我买到了，车厘……  
“宝贝你怎么哭了？”  
车厘子滚到地上，弗洛则飞快的丢下杯子跑进卧室。  
米开来莫名其妙，但是他两步跨过散落一地的车厘子，去开卧室的门。被子扔在地上，小熊慌慌张张的跑到浴室把自己藏起来。  
米开来敲敲浴室的门。  
“弗洛，你在里面吗？”  
浴室里一片安静。  
“我买到了新鲜的车厘子哦，甜甜的。之前不是一直想吃？”  
“……”  
“啊，要不要喝果汁？我记得还有一个梨。甜梨青瓜汁？”  
“……”  
浴室里的小熊好像哭的更厉害了。  
米开来无奈的坐在门口。  
“别伤心了，我想抱抱你。”  
门开了，一大团粉红色冲到米开来怀里，抽噎着。  
米开来诧异的盯着裙子和弗洛脑袋上的头花。手却没有一丝迟缓的轻轻的拍在弗洛背上。  
“怎么这么伤心呀？你又偷着看恐怖电影了吗？”  
弗洛最近软乎的要命，小肚子圆乎乎的，胳膊捏起来也软绵绵，啊——更别提拍一下就颤抖起来的大腿——米开来觉得弗洛最近越来越像冬眠期熊宝宝。  
现在小熊穿着诡异的裙子，梳着一个辫子，还把胡子剃掉了一部分。米开来完全想不明白的弗洛要干什么。  
但亲一下总是没错的。  
弗洛眼泪汪汪。  
米开来伸手去揉被他下巴上被刮红的皮肤，用额头抵着他。  
“……想刮胡子了是吗？来，我帮你。”  
米开来把剃刀擦干净，打了一层泡沫在弗洛脸上。小心翼翼的把余下的胡子刮干净，然后亲亲弗洛光滑的脸蛋。  
“……好了。”  
米开来用大毛巾擦干弗洛脸上的水。把镜子转过来让弗洛自己看，然后抓到他的头发上，麻利的挽起一个啾。  
——还是很奇怪。  
没了胡子的弗洛别扭的看着镜子里的自己。  
“……好了。”  
米开来把裙子拉起来，把弗洛拽到床上。  
“现在告诉我，你怎么了？”

被水汽润湿的穴口柔软而温热。硬挺的阴茎试探着，却被挤出来。  
弗洛在紧张在害怕，米开来揉他的大腿。  
“放松弗洛，让我进去。”  
弗洛把他夹的更紧，几乎要哭出来。  
米开来只好退出来把手指塞进去揉他敏感点，让他流出水。  
弗洛被按住敏感点，叫的像一只猫。  
穴口被快感欺骗的软下来，米开来用两根手指分剪着扩张，冷空气进入到后穴里，弗洛难受的想上窜着想躲开，米开来咬着他的肩膀，手指在里面画着圈。趁弗洛不注意换上自己的阴茎一口气插进最里面。  
感受到了受到惊吓后弗洛的吮吸。  
弗洛开始哭，一边揉自己软绵绵的胸一边哭。米开来插在他身体里让弗洛适应，自己则趁着他适应的时候接手，对着乳尖又揉又咬，把弗洛欺负的小声哼唧，泪滴砸下来，阴茎硬到戳在米开来小腹上。  
后穴缓慢的适应着吞吐，没有一层乳胶的感觉真好，弗洛迷迷糊糊的感受着。分泌的前液在甬道里润滑开，软肉颤抖着裹紧阴茎——想榨干他的精液。然后自己就能怀上孩子了，可能还会出奶。  
弗洛乳头上的小孔翕张着，被舌尖舔的生疼。  
米开来不知道他在想什么，只是感觉弗洛适应的很快，后穴里变得顺滑，开始有节奏的吮吸起来。分开紧闭的臀肉，找好角度把自己更舒适的插进去。  
插到最深处，抵在敏感点上在上面画圈。  
弗洛抓着他的肩膀流眼泪，低头就是米开来揉捏他的胸脯，弗洛觉得小肚子涨起来，开始胡思乱想。  
米开来凑上去亲弗洛的时候发现他情绪不对，肯定有什么事没说。但是弗洛哭的太厉害了，米开来什么都问不出来，只能先让他放松一下。  
于是他更用力的挺腰，戳弄弗洛的敏感点，快速的抚慰弗洛的阴茎。  
米开来想抽出来，却被弗洛拒绝了。弗洛的大腿紧紧环住米开来的腰，生怕他跑掉一样。  
后穴闭合起来含住精液，弗洛低着头不去看米开来，手指在乳头上打转。  
米开来看着他的样子，突然拎起了在浴室带过来的剃刀。  
把弗洛按到在床上，捉住他软下来的阴茎。  
刀片贴在垂下来的囊袋上。  
弗洛一激灵，支起身体想看他在干什么。  
米开来拿着剃刀，刀片贴在他皮肤上滑动。  
下体的毛发被刮下一片，光溜溜的。  
“米，米开来，你在干什么？”  
弗洛慌张的想挣扎，却害怕刀片划伤自己。  
米开来没理他，在处理好的蛋蛋上亲了一口，开始处理其他的地方。  
阴茎被含住的时候，米开来手里的刀片大概是按在他大腿上，但是弗洛很快就没精力再去在乎这个。  
米开来在他第二次射出来的时候把他丢在浴缸里。弗洛身上被他刮的干干净净，像一只被强行剥壳的鸡蛋，流出柔软的蛋白。温热水流带走了断裂的毛发，米开来心满意足的在弗洛身上乱摸。  
“你是谁的漂亮小女孩？”  
米开来亲他，把手指探进去想把之前射进去的精液导出来，却遭到了弗洛的阻止。  
弗洛按住他的手，在温水里瑟瑟发抖。  
“你的，我是你的……能去床上吗？”

弗洛抓住米开来不让他离开，努力的挺起屁股，不接受清理，任凭后穴里乱七八糟的液体堆积着往大腿上流。  
阴茎半硬着垂在空气里，米开来想去抚慰一下却被弗洛把手扣在软乎乎的胸肉上。  
高热而紧致的后穴让米开来没办法思考，他现在只意识到这不是一次普通的情趣游戏。弗洛在隐瞒着什么事情，而且这件事让他很不开心。  
米开来费了点力气把弗洛转向自己，在他胸口上留下两个牙印，把他挡住脸的手拉到头顶扣住。  
“怎么了？是身体不舒服吗？”  
弗洛胡乱的摇着头，不知道是在回答米开来的问题还是想让他慢点。  
他没了胡子看上去好小。  
米开来把他的头发别在他耳朵后，弗洛睁开眼睛看着他，吞咽了一下嘴里多余的口水。  
“米开来，米开来……”  
弗洛嘀咕着。  
——算了，他不想说就一边去吧。  
这是米开来俯下身子之前最后的想法。

第二天的清理工作让两个人都不好受。  
米开来射的太深了，液化的精液被导出的过程让弗洛难受的趴在浴缸上咬着手指。  
米开来用一根长而细的硅胶棒引流。  
红肿的穴口被强行打开，浊液随着细棍流出来。  
“……就算再不开心也别拿自己撒气，弗洛。”  
米开来还分心思去拉他咬在嘴里的手指。  
“难受你就哼出来，别咬。”  
弗洛揉揉自己的小肚子，突然抬头，眼睛溢满开心和喜悦。张嘴要米开来亲他。  
米开来看着没了胡子的弗洛，没忍住诱惑，捧住他的脸狠狠地亲了一口。  
“小坏蛋。”


End file.
